Sentimientos
by navegante
Summary: Tras un desastre provocado en Magnolia por un gremio oscuro, varios integrantes de Fairy Tail empiezan a sentir algo por ciertos compañeros. One-shot.


**One-shot de Fairy Tail**

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo escribo sobre ellos por entretenimiento._

**- Sentimientos - **

- ¡Maestrooooooo!

La puerta de madera del gremio se abrió con un fuerte ruido, chocando estrepitosamente contra la pared vacía. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la figura esbelta de una mujer enfundada en una armadura.

- ¡Es Erza! – Se escuchó desde distintas partes del salón principal, en dónde gente del gremio estaba reunida charlando y bebiendo.

- ¡Maestro! – Volvió a llamar la muchacha.

- Erza – la llamó una atractiva joven que despachaba tras la barra. – El maestro Makarov ha tenido que salir urgentemente.

- ¿Dónde están Natsu y Gray? – quiso saber mientras se dirigía a Mirajane, la chica de la barra.

- No lo sé. Creo que iban a hacer juntos una misión.

- ¿Natsu y Gray? – habló un hombre gigantesco de cabello blanco. - ¿Juntos? ¿Esos dos?

- Creo que era un favor especial hacia el maestro. Sabiendo cómo son las misiones del maestro tardarán unos días en volver.

- ¿Se dirigieron hacia el norte de la ciudad? – La actitud de Erza era extrañamente intranquila.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Erza? – Levy, otra de las integrantes del gremio tomó la palabra.

Todo el salón guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la muchacha de pelo rojo.

- Ha habido un atentado en el norte de Magnolia, cerca del puerto, a primera hora de la mañana. Al parecer ya han aparecido varios muertos bajo los escombros, y los destrozos son impresionantes. Hablan de un gremio oscuro como el causante de esta masacre.

- Natsu y Gray seguramente estén ya camino del objetivo de la misión. – Habló Macau, otros de los magos de Fairy Tail.

- Encontré esto – y mostró con manos temblorosas, cosa poco habitual en ella, una bandolera polvorienta de color oscuro y con el asa rota.

- Puede ser de cualquiera, Erza.

Sin decir nada, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail colocó sobre la barra brillante un pequeño carnet plastificado en el que se podía ver una imagen pequeña de un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, y cuyo nombre rezaba como Gray Fullbuster.

- Estas pertenencias son de Gray. Nunca se separa de ellas, y menos de su carnet del gremio. Les ha pasado algo, estoy segura, tengo ese mal presentimiento.

- Iremos hasta el puerto – se apuntó Elfman, el gigante del pelo blanco, y buscaremos a nuestros compañeros.

- Chicos, chicos – intervino Mirajane, intentando que su dulce voz se oyese a través del centenar de voces que se escuchaban allí dentro. – Calmaos. Escuchadme.

Tras varios intentos y tras la ayuda de Erza, la cual mandó a unos cuantos al otro extremo de la estancia, Mirajane logró hacerse oír.

- No podemos ir todo Fairy Tail al muelle.

- ¡Son nuestros compañeros, Mirajane! – exclamó alguien.

- Habrá mucha más gente ayudando en las labores de rescate. Si vamos todos entorpeceríamos el trabajo que esas personas están haciendo. Y si Natsu y Gray están bajo los escombros… - su voz se entrecortó y unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos claros.

- ¡Un hombre ha de tomar el control! – bramó Elfman subiéndose encima de la barra.

- ¡Baja de ahí! – gritó Erza mandándolo volando de un solo golpe. Recorrió a todos con una mirada acerada que hizo que los allí reunidos callaran de golpe. – Bien. Elfman, Gazille, Levy y yo iremos hasta la zona del desastre.

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que ir? – masculló Gazille, el dragón slayer de acero, que sentado en una mesa apartada bebía tranquilamente de su copa.

- ¡Porque lo digo yo! – gritó la joven de pelo rojo acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

- Está bien, está bien.

- Erza-san, Jubia también va.

Una mujer elegante de cabello azulado y aspecto algo tímido apareció en la escalera que llevaba al piso superior del gremio, en dónde se encontraban las misiones de clase S y sólo determinadas personas tenían acceso a aquella zona, entre ellas Erza y Jubia.

- Jubia está preocupada por Gray-sama. Jubia tiene que ir a ayudar. – Volvió a hablar.

Sabiendo que de nada serviría negarse, pues Jubia los seguiría, Erza hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y sin más dilación se dirigió a la salida de Fairy Tail.

Se había levantado un viento bastante fuerte y unas nubes negras amenazaban con fuertes lluvias.

- Vámonos – habló Erza tomando el mando del grupo, como era habitual en ella.

Gazille se mordió la lengua para no soltarle un par de cosas. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y, mucho menos, de una mujer.

Levy, la otra mujer del grupo, se acercó todo lo que pudo a Gazille, que aunque debería odiarlo por lo que le había hecho, a ella y a dos de sus compañeros, tiempo atrás cuando sus gremios respectivos era rivales, no era capaz de hacerlo. A pesar del raro aspecto del dragón slayer, Levy le veía cierto atractivo, la melena negra, esa mirada acerada…, así que siempre que tenía oportunidad intentaba acercarse a él lo más posible. Y si Gazille había sospechado algo de los intentos de acercamiento de la maga, se había hecho el despistado de manera excelente.

- ¡Erzaaaaaaa! – El grito de una voz femenina cruzó el viento llegando a oídos de la comitiva.

Una joven rubia con una minifalda cortísima y de escote provocador apareció corriendo desde el extremo opuesto al gremio. Su expresión era de auténtica angustia.

- ¡Lucy! – la saludó Levy agitando una mano y dejando, momentáneamente, su atención hacia Gazille apartada a un lado.

- ¿Vais al muelle? – quiso saber.

- Natsu y Gray han desaparecido, y hay la sospecha de que puedan estar bajo los escombros. – La respuesta tranquila y casi despreocupada de Gazille casi hizo poner los pelos de punta a Lucy, la maga celestial.

- ¡Acabo de estar allí!, ¡es un verdadero infierno!

- Si no quieres acompañarnos vuelve al Gremio y quédate allí hasta que descubramos quién está detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Por quién me tomas, Gazille? – se medio enfurruñó la rubia. – ¡No pienso abandonar a mis compañeros por muy peligroso que sea!

Todos la observaban impresionados por aquel desplante de sentimiento. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, ni siquiera Erza. La muchacha más fuerte del Gremio sospechaba de los sentimientos que Lucy profesaba a Natsu. Y no iba a ser ella la que prohibiera a la maga celestial ir en busca del dragón slayer de fuego.

- Hay una pequeña sospecha sobre un gremio oscuro. Dicen que puede ser el causante del destrozo. – Erza se lo comentó a Lucy mientras se encaminaban a la zona "cero".

- ¿Gre – gremio oscuro?

- Sí, pero sólo es un rumor. Lo principal ahora es encontrar a Natsu y a Gray, y esperar que se encuentren haciendo su misión.

El camino hacia la zona portuaria de Magnolia se les hizo eterno. Aunque caminaban deprisa, no hacían más que encontrarse a gente que corría hacia el puerto para ver si podían echar una mano.

Lucy apenas miraba por donde iba. En su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Natsu. Su cara sonriente, su cabello rosado y disparado para todos los lados. Recordó su "habilidad" para hacer destrozos. Casi se echa a llorar. Natsu tenía que estar vivo… y Gray también. Observó a Jubia, ex – miembro de Phantom, y recordó lo enamorada que estaba del mago de hielo. Sería otra gran pérdida si Gray llegara a perder la vida.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Elfman señalando un punto en la lejanía en el cual se podía distinguir el humo de algún incendio aún sin apagar, el ruido de las sirenas, gritos lejanos de la gente.

- No sabemos ni por dónde empezar – susurró Levy, cuyas palabras apenas se escucharon debido al sonido estremecedor del viento, el cual había tomado fuerza en el poco tiempo que les había llevado llegar hasta allí.

- ¡Ayudemos a sacar piedras! – gritó Elfman echando a correr hacia el muelle destruido.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail no se lo pensaron dos veces y emprendieron la carrera hacia el lugar del atentado.

"Si hubiera alguna manera de saber si están o no vivos" – se dijo Erza sin dejar de correr.

Mientras la mente de Lucy vagaba en imágenes sueltas de Natsu, la de Erza vagaba con imágenes de Gray. Todos sabían lo enamorada que estaba Jubia del mago de hielo, pero lo que nadie sabía ni sospechaba es que la fría Erza Scarlet estaba también enamorada de aquel mago exhibicionista.

- ¡Los magos! ¡Han llegado los magos de Fairy Tail! – se oyó exclamar a la gente allí reunida.

Mientras Lucy convocaba a Taurus para que ayudara a sacar aquellas toneladas de piedra y madera, Erza se cambiaba de armadura y se dispuso a sacar piedras a espadazos si hacía falta. Todos los magos allí reunidos comenzaron con aquel arduo trabajo ante la atónita mirada de la gente de Magnolia, que enseguida se pusieron a trabajar hombro con hombro.

- Natsu – susurraba Lucy, que al lado de Taurus, también sacaba piedras, hiriéndose las manos en el proceso. – Natsu – las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas, en aquel momento polvorientas, lo que dejaba un reguero más claro por su piel.

- ¡Gray! – gritó, finalmente Erza, poniéndose en pie en un montón de piedras, y pensando que el corazón se le partía de dolor. - ¡Gray!

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ensordecedor ruido del viento y los escombros al ser retirados. Habían encontrado unos cuantos cadáveres pero ni rastro de los dos magos desaparecidos.

- ¡Es hielo! – se oyó de pronto - ¡hielo alquímico!

En segundos todos los esfuerzos se concentraron en aquella zona, donde un trozo de hielo alquímico sobresalía, brillante, de entre las piedras.

- Venga, chicos, dar señales de vida – se escuchó susurrar a Elfman.

Un escudo de hielo alquímico prácticamente intacto apareció de debajo de los escombros. Bajo aquel hielo se encontraban los dos magos. Gray yacía boca abajo sobre Natsu, como si hubiese querido protegerlo de aquel infierno.

- ¡Gray! – gritó Erza pasando al otro lado del escudo y cogiendo al mago de hielo para sacarlo de allí debajo.

Mientras Erza intentaba a cachetadas despertar a Gray, los demás sacaron a Natsu, que se encontraba de la misma manera que su compañero de gremio.

- Natsu está vivo, Lucy – intentaba tranquilizar Levy a la joven maga, que no podía dejar de llorar.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Me he asustado, sólo es eso.

- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él – le susurró mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo y lanzando una breve mirada a Gazille, que apartado del grupo observaba su alrededor, pensativo.

Erza observaba en silencio a Gray, que colocado boca arriba era acariciado una y otra vez por una cariñosa Jubia. ¿Cómo decirle a aquella maga que ella era su rival en cuanto a Gray? Porque lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar era por aquel tormento otra vez. Se le declararía y si era aceptada, pues perfecto y si no… destruiría aquel gremio oscuro hasta los cimientos.

Lucy se dirigía después de una noche prácticamente en vela al Hospital de Magnolia, en donde habían ingresado a sus amigos el día anterior. Había aceptado marcharse a casa tras haber hablado con los médicos y haberle asegurado que ninguno de ellos corría peligro.

Intentando calmarse se paró un par de segundo delante de una puerta de madera cerrada. La habitación de sus amigos. Finalmente dio un par de golpecitos con los nudillos y la abrió.

- Buenos días, Lucy – la saludó Erza, que sentada en uno de los sillones leía una revista.

- Oh. Buenos días, Erza. No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Sí. Quería saber qué tal se encontraban. Te gustará saber que Natsu despertó por la noche. Sólo quería comida – sonrió.

- Oh. Eso es muy bueno – un peso enorme se fue de su interior. – Mmm… ¿y Gray?, ¿hay alguna novedad?

- No. Aún no ha recobrado la consciencia. Los médicos son optimistas.

- Erza, ahora que no está Jubia delante, te puedo decir que sé que Gray se pondrá bien.

La mirada asombrada de la maga de la armadura se clavó en Lucy, y finalmente se sonrojó.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿cuándo lo has sabido?

- Ayer. Yo también estoy enamorada y pude reconocer los síntomas. Díselo a Gray. Él ya sabe que Jubia lo ama y por lo que parece él no la corresponde. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? Díselo a él, quizá te lleves una sorpresa – sonrió. – Yo pienso decírselo a Natsu, aunque quizá ya lo sepa. Muchos del gremio ya lo sabían.

- Jajaja – rió Erza – Natsu nunca se entera de nada. Créeme cuando te digo que no lo sabe. Hacéis una bonita pareja – suspiró y miró nuevamente la figura inconsciente de Gray. Sonrió con tristeza. Si Gray rechazaba a alguien tan femenino como Jubia, ¿qué oportunidad tenía ella?

Pasó buena parte de la mañana hasta que Natsu volvió a despertar. A pesar de la palidez que presentaba su ánimo era muy bueno y quería salir del hospital a buscar a los de aquel gremio oscuro misterioso. Tras un par de palabras de Erza, Natsu desistió del intento. Se sentó sobre su cama y clavó los ojos en Gray, que seguía completamente inmóvil.

Lucy observaba al dragón slayer de fuego pensando cuál sería el mejor momento para hablar con él. ¿Era un buen momento para declarársele o esperaba a que descubrieran a los culpables de la explosión?

- Lucy, te dejo al cargo de estos dos – habló Erza poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Vengo enseguida.

Cuando Erza cerró la puerta la maga celestial se dio cuenta que aquel era el momento, hasta su compañera se había dado cuenta. Se removió ligeramente en la silla y volvió a mirar a Natsu.

- Emmm… Natsu.

- ¿Sí, Lucy? – sus ojos marrones se clavaron en ella. A Lucy el corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Espero que haya sabido aprovechar el momento que le he dado para hablar con Natsu" – se dijo Erza parándose delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

La mayor sorpresa fue al abrirla y encontrarse a Natsu y Lucy abrazados y sumidos en un beso pasional, y casi da un grito cuando vio a Gray sentado en la cama observándolos divertido. Al parecer no se habían enterado de que había despertado. Le hizo un gesto de silencio a Erza y le sonrió.

Erza se moría de los celos. ¿Por qué ella no podía tener esa felicidad?

- ¡Gray está despierto! – acabó gritando al ver que los otros dos magos seguían con aquel interminable beso.

Lucy se giró bruscamente y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Natsu se pasó una mano por su pelo rosado y soltó una risita.

- ¡Gray! – soltó Lucy dando un gritito de felicidad, y se echó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola, Lucy. Yo también me alegro de veros, incluido al cabeza humeante de ahí atrás. Mmm… ¿puedes dejar de abrazarme? Natsu me mira de una manera que no me gusta.

- Oh, lo siento – sonrió y miró a Natsu. Se arrimó a él nuevamente, parecía que no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Estaba muy feliz de que sus amigos se encontraran bien.

- Parece que me he perdido algo importante, ¿no, Natsu?

- Somos los primeros en saberlo – rió Erza haciendo que Lucy volviera a sonrojarse.

Con el paso de las horas la habitación se fue llenando con los miembros de Fairy Tail y Erza perdió toda oportunidad de poder hablar con Gray, y más al estar Jubia presente. Se dijo que tras la batalla que se avecinaría tras encontrar al gremio oscuro, se le declararía al mago de hielo. Y después todo se vería.

_**Espero que os haya gustado. Es un One-shot que se me pasó por la cabeza un día de tormenta ^^.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


End file.
